


I've always wanted you.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bite marks, Claim Marks, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Loving Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Tags Are Hard, shy reader, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Sans hates his job. But he loves you.First time with your boyfriend.This is the most vanilla thing I've ever written, and probably will ever write.





	I've always wanted you.

Today was complete shit.

Sans had a massive headache and his shift was finally over. He stood up from the hot dog stand and stretched his back. He started towards the house, hoping you were awake right now and not napping. He decided to walk, not feeling it was necessary to waste magic on a shortcut.

When he arrived at the house, he was happy to find you lazing on the couch watching something on T.V.

You turned your head lazily to look at him, them gave him a smile. “Hey. How was your day?” you asked lovingly.

He plopped down on the couch next to you and pulled you against him. “fine. same as usual,” he tells you honestly as he starts to run his fingers through your hair.

It was true. Work was always shit.

“You feeling okay?” you ask him. He usually did this kind of thing when he was either stressed or panicky.

He hummed in response and you nuzzled into his chest. He would tell you when he was ready, so you probably shouldn't push him on the subject.

“…can we go lay down?” he asked as he pressed a small kiss against the top of your head. You smiled subconsciously and nodded before standing up. You followed him to the bedroom and he got under the covers before reaching his arms open for you. You quickly and happily obliged, settling into his arms. He smirked and then nuzzled your shoulder, giving it a soft kiss.

He wished he could just bite down and mark you… but you weren't ready. Not yet.

You told him you were nervous about sex and he told you that was okay. He would wait for you.

After all, you had forever.

He trailed small kisses from your shoulder up to your neck, dragging a tiny moan from your lips. He smirked and gripped your sides lightly. “fuck…” he muttered forcing himself to pull away.

“sorry doll… getting a little carried away,” he said gently, giving your shoulder one last kiss before pulling you against his chest.

You stayed silent, nuzzling into him. That felt… nice. You had past experiences with an ex where he would kiss or touch you in certain places and it made you uncomfortable… feel unsafe, but now... with Sans it felt… safe. Warm. Good.

You pulled back and looked up at him. He met your gaze and raised a brow bone. You looked like you were searching his eye sockets. Did he just fuck up? Shit, he shouldn't have touched you like that. You told him you weren't ready for it, why was he such a fuck up!?

He was pulled from his thoughts when you suddenly kissed him. He was frozen for a moment, but then he let out a shuddery breath and kissed you back. “i’m sorry, baby girl… I shouldn't… have… done that,” he tells you between kisses.

You pull back and shake your head. “No, it… it's fine. One-hundred percent fine.”

He looked confused as you cupped his cheek and kissed him again.

“baby, what… what's going on with you?” he asked, pulling back and cupping your face.

You bit your lip and looked down at your hands. “Nothing. I just… nothing. Really. I'm fine.”

He stayed silent, staring into your eyes. He knew you would break eventually and you would tell him what was on your mind.

“…I… I want you,” you say quietly. So quietly he just barely hears you, and when he does he's shocked. You couldn't mean… no way.

He chuckled nervously. “you have me, princess. i’m yours.”

You blush and groan, covering your face. “No! Not… ugh, never mind… I'm being stupid,” you say.

He's silent for a few minutes, and you wish he would just do something already. Anything.

“…you want me?”

The question makes you shiver. You nod, not being able to find your voice at the moment. There's shifting and you're too anxious to peek from your hands. You hear him get up and you almost feel like crying. Was he gonna leave?

But you heard the door lock.

You look up and see him lock the door before coming back and laying down again. He smiled at you. His smile held admiration and love.

His smile fell for a second and he grabbed your hand. “…you're sure? you really want this?” he asked, unable to meet your gaze.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded. “Yeah, I'm r-ready,” you said, internally cursing at yourself for stuttering. He looked into your eyes and kissed your forehead.

His smile came back and you watched as he took off his jacket. “you have… literally _no_ idea how badly i want you… how badly i've _always_ wanted you,” he says as he takes off his shirt.

He tosses it onto the floor and you whimper softly as he kisses you. You feel his tongue spread your lips and you quickly bring your own out. They dance together and you feel heat shooting down your body. You wanted this so much.

“i wanted you before we were even friends… before you knew i existed,” he muttered between kisses.

“S-Sans,” you say, but it comes out in a moaning whimper. His expression goes soft and he leans down to lick your neck. He turns you on your back and straddles you, still giving your neck kisses. He seems to really like that area...

“are you sure you're okay with this?” he asks again, voice muffled against your skin.

“Yes,” you say firmly, hoping he won't ask again. Your voice felt shaky.

His hands slide down your sides and you shudder into his touches. This is all so new and intense for you. He lifts his head up and looks at you. “tell me what you want me to do,” he asks.

You gulp. “T-Touch me…” you say shyly, looking to the side.

He smirks. “yeah, i got that… where baby?” his voice is gentle and patient. Something you weren't really used to.

You bite your lip. “E-Everywhere?” you say, but it comes out as a question. He smiled and sighs before gently starting to lift your shirt up.

You take in a shaky breath as it's removed from your body and he starts to shimmy your pants off. You're embarrassed and anxious, but so fucking excited.

He kisses your forehead as he tosses your clothes off of the bed. All that's left keeping him from seeing all of you is your underwear and your bra, and now you're shaking a bit. He slowly reached behind you and unhooks your bra with little trouble before tossing it.

He smiles at you, observing your body. “i know it's a cliché to say, and that you won't believe it… but you're beautiful doll,” he says sternly. You whimper a little bit and hug him. He laces his arms underneath you and holds you possessively against him. His bones against your skin in a strange, but pleasant feeling. He makes you feel so beautiful.

“talk to me,” he says gently, after you've been silent for a couple of seconds.

“I… I'm just n-nervous,” you admit softly. He sighs softly and nods. “you can back out at any time.”

You nod, feeling some relief. A part of you already knew that, but it was still relieving to hear. “Okay.”

He pulls back and kisses your forehead again before kissing your lips. He lingers there a bit, tasting you and making your lips swell a bit before moving down. He gives you neck a gently kiss, then your shoulder, in between your breasts, your abdomen, stomach, and then stops, looking up at you.

Your face is on fire. You know what he wants to do. He smiles at the anxious look on your face, before kissing your thigh. You whimper and cover your face. “S-Sans, that's not-“ you start, but he cuts you off.

“i want to,” he says. His voice is pleading and full of want. You look down at him, shocked to see the look on his face. He looks desperate and longing.

You gulp and he kisses your thigh again. “please? please, please...” he begs, nuzzling against your sex.

You give a tiny yelp and bite your lip again. “It's…. Th-that’s…” you stutter out.

“i need to taste you,” he says sternly, looking you in the eye. How can he do that!? You were to shy to even look your friends in the eyes!

You gulp and look away from him, letting out a deep breath. “I just…”, another deep breath, “…okay. Okay, fine,” you say softly, giving in and covering your face again. Truth be told, you always wondered what his tongue would feel like.

He smirks and gently grabs ahold of your underwear, slowly sliding it down. You give a little bit of resistance, but he kisses your thigh and you relax your muscles.

“just relax, doll. let me take care of you,” he says, tossing them in the direction of your other clothing items. He pulls back and looks at your body, and you feel so vulnerable. You wanna grab the blanket and cover yourself. Being completely naked in front of your boyfriend was not on your to do list for today.

The look on his face is so loving. So much admiration and want in his eye sockets. “you're fucking beautiful,” he says in a slight growl, leaning down to kiss your exposed sex. You let out a small yelp at the sudden sensation. He smirks and let's his tongue sneak out, licking up and flicking your clit gently. You whine, feeling your body suddenly heat up.

“S-Sans,” you moan softly, clinging to the bed sheets as he starts to lick up and down on your small bundle of nerves.

He purrs in response, reaching up to grip your sides. Your back arches slightly and you reach down, placing your hands on his skull. “Fuck…” you moan softly. He chuckles against your flower, making you squirm.

“you taste so fucking good,” he tells you breathlessly, trying to get more of you. You whine and try to pull back a little, but he holds you firmly in place, making your core tighten.

This feels like torture. Blissful torture. He brings his hand up and grabs yours, holding your hands so you have something to hold onto, and also so you can't push him away.

He sucks gently, and it causes your hips to twitch, creating more friction and making the sensation ten times more intense. You can already feel yourself coming close.

His tongue makes your skin tingle in a pleasant way, and you notice that your body is moving itself closer to the pleasure. He doesn't seem to mind, though.

“Hnn… S-Sans, please… I can't- ah! C-Can't!” you moan helplessly. You could feel an intense orgasm approaching and you wanted to pull back, but your body wanted more. He moaned against you and your hips gave a little flinch.

“yes you can… mm, cum for me,” he mutters between little licks.

Welp. That did it.

Your body pulsed and twitched you came, and you bit down on your arm to keep yourself from crying out, instead coming out as a muffled moan. He chuckled against your clit, and you pulled away quickly. You felt so sensitive.

“F-Fuck…” you say softly, covering your face. He rests his chin on your stomach and looks up at you, smiling. “well i'm satisfied. we can stop here if you want… no pressure,” he tells you honestly.

You move your hands and look down at him. He looks happy. There's a tiny blue blush tinting his cheeks, and you can't help but think how adorable he looks. “I… I don't wanna stop,” you tell him softly.

He smiles and sits up, crawling over you and kissing your forehead. “well, if you insist,” he says playfully. You're starting to wonder what he actually has in his pants…

He pulls his shorts down and reveals his erection. It's blue and glowing… and throbbing. You blush and you can't help but touch it. He shudders a bit and smiles “i'm all ready, doll… just lay back and i'll go easy. alright?”

You nod slowly. You’re nervous, but ready. You wanted this.

You spread your legs and watch as he settled himself between them. He rubs the tip of his cock against your slick and then runs it up to your over sensitive clit, causing you to squirm and whine. He chuckles and kissed your cheek before positioning himself in front of your entrance. He looks at you lovingly and kisses you gently.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against yours. “…tell me if it's too much, okay?”

You nod quickly, wishing he would just do it already. He gently starts to push in and you immediately feel some discomfort. You pull him down into a hug and bite down on his shoulder gently. He moans and keeps going. He's gentle and it isn't as bad as you thought it would be… but still pretty painful. “how you doin’ sweetheart?” he asks.

You let out a shaky breath and kiss where you had just bitten. “I'm fine,” you say quickly.

He knows it hurts and he wishes it didn't. You let out a small whimper after he's about half way in and he kisses your neck. “i know, baby… shh, it's okay. i gotcha…” he soothes you gently. It's comforting and sends shivers up your spine.

You feel him slide in to the point where he can't anymore and you take in a shaky breath. “need a minute?” he asks.

You nod and hold on tighter. You feel so full…

A few moments pass, all filled with gentle kisses and loving praises. You feel the ache disappear slowly and look up at him.

“I'm okay… I'm… you can move,” you say softly. He gives you a loving smile and kisses you gently. While you're distracted by his tongue intruding your mouth, he gently starts to pull out. You whimper a bit, but keep focusing on kissing him.

He pulls halfway out, and then pushes back in. Fuck, that feels weird. There's still a small ache, but it also feels kind of pleasant. He pulls back to let you breathe, and you take in a shaky breath.

After a few more thrusts the pain is pretty much gone. You want more.

“S-Sans…” you whine softly, buckin your hips up to meet his thrust. He shudders and moans, pulling you closer. “jesus… d-damn, doll,” he moans softly, leaning down to kiss your shoulder again. He licks gently and you gasp when you feel him bite down gently. You whine and he smiles, licking the small bite. It doesn't hurt or anything, you just weren't expecting it.

He speeds up a little bit, and a small moan escapes your lips. He smirks and nuzzles you, feeling accomplished. He loves the little noises you make.

His hands suddenly grip your breasts and you let out a tiny giggle. He only smiles and gives a tiny squeeze. This all feels so safe… comfortable. Loving.

He speeds up again, and you arch your back a little. It's intense and you want more of this feeling. He brings one hand down and starts to rub small circles into your clit. You moan and grip his arm, using it to ground yourself. Fuck, it was still so sensitive!

“you close? you gonna cum for me, again?” he teases softly. You can only moan and nod in response.

He speeds up again and rubs faster. You moan loudly and your hips start to twitch. “shit… i'm close too, doll…” he tells you in a breathy moan.

“P-Please,” you beg softly. You aren't even sure what you're asking for, but you need it. He chuckles and you have a feeling he knows what you want.

“alright, baby girl… i gotcha,” he tells you lovingly. You shiver and moan as he speeds up again.

You yelp as he suddenly bites down on your shoulder. At first it's a painful throb, but then it turns into a pleasing tingle. He pulls back and licks the mark gently. “mine,” he rumbles out possessively.

You moan as he makes another mark on your other shoulder, the same sensation flowing through you. “S-Sans!” you moan loudly.

He licks this one as well and then kisses it. “mine… say it.”

“Y-Yours!” you moan, assuring him. You'll always be his. Forever.

You feel your body starting to heat up even more, and before you know it, you're cumming.

You moan loudly and cling to him tightly as you pulse around him. He groans and bites your shoulder again, making it even more intense. He gripped your hips tightly, feeling his end near as well.

“fuck… i… i’m cumming, i’m gonna cum, doll,” he growls, speeding up again.

You moan loudly, feeling overstimulated as he fucks you so roughly. Your eyes flutter and you hold on for dear life because if you let go you think you might float away.

He growls and bites down again, and you feel him cumming inside. You blush and whimper at the strange sensation… you feel so weird.

You whine and lay your head back down on the pillow as he releases the bite. He's panting as he looks down at your neck. You can feel the marks throbbing, but you don't mind. You close your eyes as you feel him kiss your forehead.

“i love you… holy fuck, i love you,” he says leaning down to kiss you. You moan softly as he kisses you, and wrap your arms around him. He pulls back and rests his forehead against yours.

“I love you too,” you tell him breathlessly. You were exhausted.

He pulls out gently and then flops down next to you. He pulls you into his chest and you feel so good. You bask in the afterglow happily.

Hopefully Papyrus wasn't home.

**Author's Note:**

> Be my friend on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation


End file.
